Bless Me, Sister
by animerockchic
Summary: Not all Church Confessions are told to priests, all you need is a willing ear.


**Disclaimer: Animerockchic does not and will never own Hetalia. Be grateful for that.**

I sighed with relief as I stepped into the quiet warmth of the church. Oddly enough, the place was completely empty, not even a stray pensioner or two to be seen. I walked slowly up to the front, genuflected in front of the cross and sat myself down on one of the front-most pews. I bent my head in prayer.

All was silent, bar the steady thrum of rain against the stained glass windows, before the door swung open and shut and the heels of expensive-sounding boots clacked against the floor.

I looked up to see a handsome young man striding hurriedly up the aisle. He knelt in the pew opposite me and began praying. I watched in fascination as he waved his hand wildly at the crucifix, praying hopelessly in what sounded like Italian. He looked close to tears.

I stood up, crossed the aisle and sat down beside him. He seemed quite formally dressed in a dark blue military uniform with a black shirt and a dark blue tie. He bent his auburn head forward on his hands, a stray curly strand of hair bouncing madly with the movement. His shoulders began shaking with tears.

I laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You seem troubled. Do you want some help?" Yes, I speak weirdly sometimes, deal with it.

He raised his head to look at me with tearful honey coloured eyes. He turned away to wipe his eyes. "I'm here for Confession." I smiled slightly. "Well, then, you're a bit late. Confession ended about three hours ago. The priests are all gone home."

The young man sighed in defeat. "But y'know, not all confessions are told to a priest. You could tell me. I don't know you and you don't know me. So, we can still keep the 'What is said in Confession stays in confession' thing."

He was silent for what seemed a long time, so long that I decided this was pointless and stood up to go back to my prayers when he grabbed my sleeve, keeping me in the pew. "Alright."

I sat back down and waited. "Bless me...um." "Call me Sister." He looked up at me, confused. "Why Sister, you're not a nun. Ve ~, you're too pretty to be." I blushed slightly at that. "Aren't we all brothers and sisters in Christ?" He wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I guess. Bless me Sister, for I have sinned. It has been a month since my last confession." "And what are your sins?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "I... have fallen in love." I shook my head. "That is not a sin." He looked at me directly, honey meeting... I actually have no idea what colour my eyes are. "I have fallen in love with a man." "That is still not a sin, dear boy."

At this he became very agitated. "But it says in the bible 'A man who loves another man should be stoned' and..." I held up my hand to shut him up, I could see he would build up a head of self-hate and biblical quotes and go on for hours. "Is love a sin?" He looked very taken aback. "I... No."

"Then it doesn't matter who or what you love, it is still love and it is exactly what this world needs more of. Never be ashamed to love another."

He subsided into silence. "Have you told him that you love him?" He shook his head. "Then you should. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. And as a matter of interest..." He looked up, confused. "Is he cute?" I flashed him an evilly curious smile... Yes, I am evilly curious, yaoi is my drug.

He squirmed slightly. "Yeah. He's really tall and handsome, not to mention German. Ve~, he's always protecting me and he's strong and tough but he can be really sweet..." His monologue trailed off as the church door opened a third time. A tall blond man in a dark green uniform stood in, looking around the almost empty church.

I leaned over and whispered, "Is that him?" The man beside me nodded as began waving at the blond. "Ve~ Ludwig!" "Then tell him you love him. You can do it." He gulped slightly. I stood up and returned to my pew to resume my prayers as Ludwig reached the other. "So this is where you've hiding, Feliciano. You're supposed to be doing your training." Ludwig said in a thick German accent.

Feliciano stood up, visibly shaking. "I, um, there's s-something I wanted t-t-to tell you, L-l-ludwig. I uh, I..." I looked up at him and flashed him an encouraging smile. "You can do it" I mouthed.

Feliciano took a deep breath. "Ti amo, Ludwig." From what I could see, Ludwig's face broke into a smile. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Italien". With that, Ludwig bent his head and brushed his lips against Feliciano's. I could barely contain my fangirl squeals. Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and led him out of the church. As they passed, Feliciano sent me a thankful smile which I happily returned.

Once they left the church, I stood up and lit a candle, praying for good luck and happiness for them.

_And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love - 1 Cor. 13:13_

**-Ja **

**Animerockchic.**


End file.
